


Threesomes Don't Count

by Geonn



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While House and Wilson contend for her affections, Nora considers a win-win-win scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesomes Don't Count

In bed, her skin supple from the bath, Nora thought about the new neighbors. Greg and James. They were both gorgeous, and she felt tremendously guilty about fantasizing over either of them. Her first fantasy of Greg was innocent enough. A brief glimpse in the hallway of a tall, dark mystery man? Who wouldn't have fantasized about him? So she'd masturbated in the bath about the stern-faced man with the cane. He was like something out of Victorian literature, all swaddled in his jacket with a cap pulled low over his eyes. A stern expression on his chiseled face, not even the social contract of a close-lipped smile to acknowledge someone else's presence. Oh, yes, she had touched herself for him.

And then James. Sweet, nervous James. She had no idea how two men so different had ended up lovers, but it happened every day. After that, her fantasy became of James and Greg. Shameful, especially once she became friends with them. One didn't fantasize about one's friends, no matter how good their massages were. Her hands, which had been resting limp on her stomach, moved up to tease her nipples through her negligee. 

James was so nervous, and so closeted, and so sweetly jealous. Nora wanted to tell him that he had nothing to worry about, but how could she say that? How could she claim her intentions were pure when she was still imagining him and his boyfriend both naked? 

No, she would never convince either of them that she wasn't in love with the other. So maybe she shouldn't try. Sexuality was fluid, and when there was more than one partner in bed, gender became a smaller concern. That was the one good thing she'd learned from her ex-boyfriend. She was initially uncomfortable about being with another woman, but he'd finally talked her into it. She went to a bar to recruit, and found Remy. Sweet, funny, brilliant, so sexy it hurt Remy. Nora wanted her so badly that she almost didn't call her boyfriend to let him know she'd succeeded. She wanted Remy all to herself, and Remy seemed fine with that.

Just the thought of the seductress was enough to relocate Nora's hands to her thighs. She pushed them apart, bending her knees to tent the blankets. She parted her lips and ran her tongue over them, remembering how Remy had kissed them as her boyfriend sucked her neck. Oh, to be surrounded by lovers... 

Nora pressed her hand to her sex and began to lightly massage herself. She imagined she was in Greg and James' apartment, they were all drunk, and Nora had managed to convince them to kiss for her. She just wanted to see it, she knew it would be beautiful, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. James would acquiesce, and Greg would go along with it. James seemed like the more dominant one; he convinced Greg to tell her they were straight. Greg may be the louder and more vibrant of the two, but James definitely had him wrapped around his little finger. But once the kiss was started - oh, she was wet just thinking about the candlelit profiles, their lips moving against each other, the slight flicker of tongue between them as James adjusted his head - Greg would throw himself into it.

Nora wouldn't be able to help herself. When the kiss broke, she would say, "I want to see more." She would lean across the table and kiss Greg first, then she would kiss James. They would move somewhere more comfortable. That enormous, empty apartment was just like a stage. She would crouch on the floor, and they would put a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor as they kissed at her direction. The clothes were shed and bodies were revealed; the lean lines of Greg's chest, James' plump and growing cock.

Nora whimpered and squirmed under the blanket. Her fingers were wet now, so she moved them up to her clitoris and rubbed it in slow circles. She began to thrust against her palm as she imagined James, his body awash in flickering candlelight, dropped to his knees and took Greg's cock into his mouth. Nora would then move forward and lay on her stomach, kissing his thighs and stomach to give him a chance to tell her to stop, and then she would close her lips around his cock.

She could almost hear him groan with desire as she parted her lips in real life. Sexuality and gender were second to pleasure in a threesome. She blushed when she remembered Remy, how she had turned the tables on Nora's boyfriend. Nora still remembered his cry of surprise and pleasure as Remy slipped the dildo into his ass, fucking him as he fucked Nora, and Nora began moving her hand faster.

She wanted to be on top of Greg, with James behind her. She wanted them both inside of her at once, wanted to be filled by their cocks. She whimpered and furrowed her brow as she felt her orgasm cresting. She switched the fantasy to a bedroom and took herself out of the equation. She pictured Greg on his stomach, hands under the pillow as he lifted his ass to meet James, who was slowly guiding himself inside. Nora put herself on the bed with them, curled on her side, slowly easing a dildo in and out of her wet sex as she watched the beautiful men perform for her.

Nora cried out sharply when she came. Her heels slid across her sheets, her shoulders hunched, and she thrust gently against the empty air as the fantasy evaporated into smoke and fog. Afterward she sank to the mattress, her hot skin cooling as she came back to reality. She bit her bottom lip and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. 

She was supposed to have dinner with Greg tomorrow night. She was going to have to get him drunk enough to make the proposition, but she had a feeling he would be receptive to it. They seemed to have a really strong connection. She was almost too excited to sleep, but she eventually managed to close her eyes and let herself drift off. She needed her sleep.

If dinner went according to plan, tomorrow was going to be a very late night.


End file.
